


Sanctions on the League

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [11]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Diplomacy, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Ral pushes the Izzet's experiments too far, resulting in the Selesnya pushing for sanctions.





	Sanctions on the League

Ral looked through the files on the table, surrounded by representatives from the other nine guilds. “You wish to impose sanctions on the League?” he asked.

“Obviously,” said the Selesnya representative. “Your experiments are disturbing the natural order of Ravnica!”

“Calm down,” said Teysa, the Orzhov leader. “With these sanctions in place, nothing bad will happen.”

“Shut up!” yelled the Gruul delegate. “The Izzet deserve to be free!”

“But what of the natural world?” replied the Selesnya representative. “The world you grew to love will come crashing down thanks to them.”

Ral sighed. He’d have to discuss this with Tomik.


End file.
